


So Many Recipes...

by LiraelClayr007



Series: Cas Reads Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Dean smells something sweet and follows his nose to find something unexpected.OR...Cas's reading habits lead him to some culinary experimentation.:)





	So Many Recipes...

Dean follows his nose to the kitchen. It’s unusual for anyone else to be cooking in the bunker, especially something so sweet.  _ Maybe Eileen’s visiting and Sam forgot to tell us _ , he thinks.

He’s expecting Eileen, or maybe Jody, but instead he sees...Cas. Cas, surrounded by measuring cups, measuring spoons, mixing bowls, pots, whisks, mugs, sugar, cream…

Cas, so focused on the task at hand--whatever that may be--that he doesn’t notice Dean standing in the doorway. Dean leans against the doorframe, content to just watch, not willing yet to speak and break the spell.

Cas pours an amber colored concoction from a pot into a mug, then picks up a bowl and whisks the contents frantically, a look of deep concentration on his face. He stops, tastes what looks to be whipped cream, frowns, adds few drops of vanilla, and whisks at it again. After another taste he seems to be satisfied, and he adds a hefty dollop of the cream to the mug.

Overwhelmed by curiosity, Dean says, “Uh, what’re you up to, Cas?”

Startled, Cas jumps, then blushes. “I’m...making butterbeer.”

Dean can’t hold in his laugh. He snakes an arm around Cas and says, “You’ve been reading Harry Potter again.”

Cas nods. “ _ Prisoner of Azkaban _ . Yesterday I read the part where they’re in the Three Broomsticks and Harry tries butterbeer for the first time. And I thought, ‘Hey, that sounds good. I wonder if I could figure out how to make some.’ I looked online, and it turns out I’m not the only one. Only there are so many recipes! Too many variables. So I picked out six. I’ve made five so far.” He gestures at the mugs. “I thought maybe we could try them all and see which one is best.”

Dean looks more closely at the mugs. Each has a card in front of it, labeled in Cas’s neat handwriting. At the words on one he raises an eyebrow. “This one’s a cocktail?”

Cas grins. “I figured you’d like that. It’s butterscotch schnapps, vanilla vodka, and cream soda, with butterscotch whipped cream on the top. Wanna try it?”

“Hell yeah!” says Dean. “But I want to try the rest of them, too. Can I help you make the last one?”

Cas pulls Dean into a kiss.

While Cas is distracted, Dean sticks his finger into the bowl of whipped cream to steal a taste.


End file.
